Numb3rs of a Song
by anneblack13
Summary: Night is a sniper for the F.B.I. However she is also your every day Marianas Trench loving girl. She is also a very good singer. Now her team has bin hit hard and she has to take on a large responsibility. But will she be able to handle it. Or will she break like porcelain. Warning: Main character death, some ,minor swearing, Main character injury, cliffhanger chapters.
1. Toy Solders and Real Agents

Disclamer: I do not own Numb3rs (Or even Marianas Trench)

Chapter 1 (Night's P.O.V)

I smiled and headed into the large F.B.I office. Once I got to the main office I entered the pen. "Hey I'm back." I called. Don sighed and walked up to me. He had short black hair and peach skin. He was wearing a long sleeved wight shirt with the sleeves folded into three quarters. He was also wearing nice black pants. I pushed a stray Indigo strand out of my face. My hair was knee length and really blond. I had just died it Indigo. I had it up in a fish tail braid. I had on a light blue Marianas Trench t-shirt and black shorts. I was a total geek in a sense. those were not the only things I was wearing. I was also wearing a pair of cool light blue goggles. i also had a pair of headphones in and was listening to Truth or Dare by Marianas Tench. "Nothing?" I asked in my normal music listening fashion. Don nodded that I was right. I sat on the desk and started to sing along. "It as easy as one two three, do you see what I do/ Truth ore dare ya I double dare ya/ You, you me now i think you got it' one last breath now just spin the bottle." I sang before noticing that Don was looking at me.

"No dot stop. You have a amazing voice. " Don said just as the phone rang. "Hello." Don Said. "What, were?...Alright...Were on the way...Megan Colbie and Daved are there...got it. by."

"Case to solve?" I asked.

"Sadly yes."Don ansered.

I followed Don and sighed as I got into the car. "You gonna sing on the way there?" Don asked.

I shrugged. "Who'll be my Montague now/To this broken Capulet/How, how, how if not for you/And you'll be my local hero/Be my role model/And don't, don't, don't fail me now/Don't you want love,/Don't you want love,/I'm your biggest fan/It's so good to finally meet ya/I deserve a little more/Wouldn't you say-oh, a-oh, a-oh/Don't you want love,/Don't you want love too/Don't you think I deserve better after all that we've been through/Don't you want love/Now what you say-oh, a-oh, a-oh/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/I'll follow you like/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/I'll follow you like/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/I'll follow you like/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/I'll follow you like/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/I'll follow you like/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/I'll follow you like/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/I'll follow you like/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/Toy soldiers/I will love you like goodbye/I will love you like you died, died/Martyred for me/Don't you want love/Don't you want this/Don't you look so shocked/This was not the way I planned it/I deserve a little more/Wouldn't you say-oh, a-oh, a-oh/Don't you want love, /Don't you fight back/Know this will hurt less if you just submit so/How bout a little gratitude/For what I say-oh, a-oh, a-oh/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/I'll follow you like/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/I'll follow you like/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/I'll follow you like/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/I'll follow you like/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/I'll follow you like/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/I'll follow you like/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/I'll follow you like/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/They don't know you/Not like I do/Only you and I were meant to be/Understand you/Just like I do/Just like you and I were meant to be forever/One day you will/Learn to love me/One day you will/Thank me, you'll see/If I can't have you/No one can/Follow you like (toys)/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/I'll follow you like/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
>I'll follow you like (follow you like toys)To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/I'll follow you like/To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers/I'll follow/Understand you/Just like I do/Just like you and I were meant to be/Don't know you/Not like I do/Only you and I were meant to be/Understand you/Just like I do/Just like you and I were meant to be forever.*" I sang and as I finished we arrived. Don was smiling. Suddenly someone walked up to the car. He had short almost black brown hair. his skin was peach and he had deap green eyes. he was wearing a brown shirt and black pants. He also had on brown boots. Ian Edgertan.

"You two coming?" He asked grinning. I got out of the car and saw Ian's eyes fall to my shirt.

"I know. Not the most professional." I admitted and he sighed.

"It looks good on you." Ian complemented. I followed him past the Police tape. Instantly we saw the body.. "Femail by the looks of it in her mid twentys." Ian said.

"Burnt by the smell of it." I commented. Ian nodded.

"Oh, hey guys." Colbie said waling up to us. Colbie had short blond brown hair and peach skin. he was wearing the same thing as din only a grey top and the sleeves were not folded.

"Hey. Ya lets get back to the office and go from there." Don suggested.

* Lyrics from LyricsMode.


	2. Broken Porcelain

Disclamer: I do not own Numb3rs (Or even Marianas Trench)

Chapter 2 (Broken Porcelain) (Night's P.O.V)

Once we got back to the office we went are seperat ways. Don and Megen headed to pick Charlie up. Daved and Colbie were looking at evidence. Me and Ian we were in the break room. "Don tells me you have a amazing singing voice." Ian commented. I nodded a tad emberised. "So why don't you sing?" Ian asked.

"We have info." Saved said barging in.

"Ya. It seams are victim was stalked before they were killed." Colbie said a little conserned.

"Did she have a name?" Ian asked sarcasicaly.

"Yes Carolina Quin." Saved ansered.

Then they walked out. "Toy solders." I sighed.

"What's next Porcalin."Ian teased.

"*You thought by now/You'd have it figured out/You can't erase the way it pulls/When seasons change/It hurts sometimes/To find where you begin/But you are perfect porcelain/The slow and simple melody/Of tears you cannot keep from me/It's alright if you don't know what you need/I'm right here when/You need someone to see/It's not speak/Or forever hold your peace/It's alright to take time/And find where you've been/You are perfect porcelain/The slow and simple melody/Of tears you cannot keep from me/It's alright if you don't know what you need/Oh, when your heart releases, /You won't fall to pieces/You'll let those old diseases lie/Oh, and your heart releases, /You won't fall to pieces/And your breath comes crashing in/Like perfect porcelain/The slow and simple melody/Of tears you cannot keep from me/It's alright if you don't know what you need." I sang and Ian claped.

"Oh I'm not that good."I sighed and Ian hugged me.

"We figured out some things on Carolina." Don said rushing in.


	3. Maybe I will Say Anything

Disclamer: I do not own Numb3rs (Or even Marianas Trench)

Chapter 3(I might say Anything) (Night's P.O.V)

"So what did you hear?" Asked Ian hopfuly.

"The husband Joshua Ramsey called her Porcalin." Don and Land both nearly choked on are coffie.

"No way!" I said.

"That was so called." Ian said.

"What's the next song Night?"Don asked.

"I never took you for a trick/ but sometimes I don't know what you want/I can take it if you need to take this out on someone/That little bitch with her head held so high/Talking shit when/ I cut myself so I could feel something I know is not a lie/That one stings a little/I'm always in the middle/I don't expect but try me/And you will always find that here/This is where I scream from/Yeah, you can take it all away and I'll miss/There's a little bit of you in all this/And you can say you only think you know, yeah/Please, there's a better bit of me to see yet/Cause you haven't seen any of my best/You know I hate myself without you now, yeah/Hurts the same when nobody knows/Guess that's just how it goes/And I, I won't say anything at all/I was talking on a dollar sign/Anxious, scared of what you need/Everybody wants a piece of you/Everyone takes a piece of me/That one stings a little/I'm always in the middle/I don't expect but try me/And you will always find me here/This is where I scream from/Yeah, you can take it all away and I'll miss/There's a little bit of you in all this/You can say you only think you know, yeah/Oh, please, there's a better bit of me to see yetCause you haven't seen any of my best/You know I hate myself without you now, yeah/Hurts the same when nobody knows/Guess that's just how it goes/And I, I won't say anything at all/This is the hook/Take it like you took/I'm shaking like I shook before/Never ever getting better off/And I can only watch/This is where I stopped before/Not another piece of me/I always slip away from/I always slip away from/I won't say anything but/Yeah, you can take it all away and I'll miss/There's a little bit of you in all this/And you can say you only think you know, yeah/Please, there's a better bit of me to see yet/Cause you haven't seen any of my best/You know I hate myself/Hurts the same when nobody knows/Guess that's just how it goes/And I, I won't say anything at all/I won't say anything at all/And I won't say anything at all." I sang.

"Now try to make that part of the case prod user people of another world." I yelled at the heavens. This got me some odd looks.

"Let's go talk to her family. Maybe they have some ideas." Don suggested.


End file.
